1. Field
The invention is in the field of golf club shaft construction.
2. State of the Art
Golf club shafts generally include a handle portion at one end to which a hand grip is secured, and a club head receiving portion at the opposite end to which a club head is secured, with the intermediate portion of the shaft extending between the hand grip and the club head. The shaft is generally tapered between the hand grip and the club head.
Most shafts will flex to some extent, with the newer shafts made of composite materials generally offering a greater degree of flex than older metal shafts. The shafts generally provide a relatively constant flex over their length, a least over the length from the hand grip to the club head. Flex in the club shaft is usually desirable because it provides increased speed as the club head hits the ball because the flex is usually highest at the start of the swing as the club head is initially moved, and as the club head gains speed during the swing, the initial flex decreases adding to the speed of the club. This provides a longer drive. However, when a shaft can flex, it generally also can twist. Upon initiating swing of the club, since the club head extends in unbalanced fashion from one side of the shaft, the shaft is subjected to torque forces which allow the club head and face of the club head to twist. This twisting lessens the control a golfer has when hitting the ball and can lead to slicing or hooking of the ball. Thus, while flex in a shaft is usually desirable to some extent, it affects the control a golfer has in achieving a straight shot.